Nagy késéssel
by Dett
Summary: Fordítás! "Ahogy a sírkő előtt állt, Luffy érezte, hogy sokáig várt fivére meglátogatásával. Most megvan a lehetősége, hogy elbúcsúzzon. Testvéri Ace/Luffy"


Fordítás az író engedélyével! Kérlek, a hibákat jelezzétek nekem!  
Jó szórakozást!

 **Eredeti sztori:** Long Overdue  
 **Írta:** Hikary Sanoko

* * *

\- Akarod, hogy elkísérjünk? - kérdezte Usopp tétován, hol kapitányára, hol a nemrég elért sziget zöld füvére pillantva.  
Valójában ő és az egész legénység sem akart mást jobban, mint elkísérni Luffy-t és megadni neki a szükséges vigaszt. Másrészről viszont biztosítani akarták a magányt: a bátyja sírját jött meglátogatni, igazán megérdemel néhány percet Ace-szel, kívülállók nélkül.

Hogy elérjék ezt az erősen védett területet sok időre és Nami minden navigátori ügyességére volt szükség. Luffy eldöntötte, hogy azt az Eternal Pose-t követik, amit a dressrosai események lezárulásakor kapott Sabotól. Két hétbe tellett, mire elérték a sziget vizeit, és a legénység egy kicsit megnyugodott, ugyanis ezalatt az idő alatt Luffy alig szólt egy-két egy szót.

Persze, amint kikötöttek, abban a pillanatban szembekerültek a sziget őreivel, a Fehérbajusz kalózokkal.  
Felgyorsuló légzéssel és ugrásra készen figyelték, ahogy egy fenséges, kék lángokból álló madár száll le a Sunny fedélzetére, és egy szőke hajpamacsú, félig lehunyt szemű férfivá alakul át. Nem tett semmi olyan fenyegető mozdulatot, mint amire Zoro, Sanji és Franky számított, de mindannyian készek voltak egy pillanat alatt támadni és védekezni. Nem engedik, hogy ez az ember megállítsa a kapitányukat, fivére sírjának meglátogatásában.

Az egyetlen, akit nem zavart Marco (informálta őket csendben Robin) jelenléte, az Luffy volt, aki egész nyugodtnak mutatkozott.

A feszültség kicsit alábbhagyott, mikor Marco egy kis mosollyal, alig észrevehetően bólintott Luffy-nak üdvözlésképp.  
\- Kíváncsi voltam, mikor bukkansz fel.

Luffy egy fél mosollyal végignézett a csapatán:  
\- Na, minden rendben, nem leszek sokáig.  
\- Ne aggódj miattunk, maradj csak, ameddig akarsz. - grimaszolt Nami  
A fenébe, ha a kapitánya egy hónapig akarna is maradni, akkor maradnak egy hónapig, minden zokszó nélkül. Luffy-nak szüksége volt erre, és ő nem tagadja meg tőle ezt.

\- Nincs innen messze a sír, de megmutatom az utat. - ajánlotta Marco, miközben megnyugtató pillantást küldött a zöld hajú kardforgatónak (aki az első tisztnek tűnt).  
Nem kellett hozzá zseninek lennie, hogy lássa, hiába a fenyegető fellépés hiánya, a Szalmakalaposok nem igazán bíznak benne. Nem mintha okolni tudta volna őket ezért, értette, hogyan éreznek.

Ő is érzett így egyszer.  
Természetesen eszébe sem jutna, hogy ártson a Szalmakalaposnak. Bemocskolná Ace emlékét. Ez a kicsi, fekete hajú fiú volt Ace végakarata, nem merné bántani. Különben is, ő Ace kisöccse, egy családtag.

Luffy egy szó nélkül leugrott a hajóról és elindult a sziget belseje felé, Marco pedig mellette haladt.

A fekete hajú fiú két hetet várt, hogy a bátyja sírja előtt állhasson, és most, hogy odaért, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen vagy mondjon. A két éves edzés alatt folyamatosan jártak a fejében érzések és gondolatok, amiket sosem tudott elmondani Ace-nek, ám most, hogy végre itt van, egy szó sem jött az ajkára, amit mondhatott volna.

Kritikus szemmel pillantott végig a két (legelőször Ace-én) síron. A sírkövek világosszürkék voltak, semmi látható repedés vagy töredezés a köveken, semmi piszok és friss, fehér virágok hada virított rajtuk; valakik rendszeresen jártak itt, és minden alkalommal megtakarították a köveket, illetve friss virágokat helyeztek el, nagy szeretettel.

Észrevette, hogy ahová a fivére nevét vésték, egy megviselt újságpapírt szúrtak, a főoldalon hatalmas betűkkel virított: "A Szalmakalapos kalózok visszatértek!" (Sabo tette oda? Vagy Marco?)

Az újság alatt közvetlenül egy kis láda volt, rajta három szakés csésze és egy teljesen tele lévő szakés üveg (pont ugyanolyan, mint amilyet a testvériségük kötésekor ittak!).  
Ace jellegzetes narancssárga cowboy kalapja és vadászkése két, keresztbe állított karón lógott az emlék tetején. Egyik tárgyon sem látszott az idő foga, akárcsak a sírkövön.

Luffy érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemében, a szíve pedig összeszorult megnyugvással és örömmel, mert nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy igazán szerették a bátyját. Ace szentül hitte, hogy nincs épeszű ember (Sabot és Luffy-t leszámítva), aki valaha is szeretne vagy akarna egy olyan szörnyet, mint ő. Lám, mégis talált egy családot, akik annyira szerették és becsülték őt, mint a fivérei. Ez az észrevétel pedig boldoggá tette Luffy-t.

El sem tudta képzelni, milyen nyugodt és boldog lehetett Ace. Milyen mámorosan érezhette magát, hogy talált egy hajónyi embert, akik szerették őt, figyelmen kívül hagyva, ki az apja és befogadták maguk közé. Olyan embereket, akik Luffy mellett értelmet adtak az életének.

A fiú szíve ismét összeszorult, ezúttal fájdalommal, ugyanis, az Isten verje meg, Ace megtalálta a válaszát, a boldogságát, de mégsem lehetett szabad az apja kiléte miatt és ez nem volt fair. És nem számít, ki mit mond, ez az egész ő hibája volt.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd összerezzent, mikor észlelte, hogy Marco ott van a háta mögött (a szőke hajú férfi egy ideje elment, de úgy tűnik, visszatért). Megmerevedett, amikor egy gondolat fogalmazódott meg benne: ő az oka, hogy Ace már többé nincs itt, az ok, amiért a bátyja fogadott családjának el kellett őt temetnie és végső búcsút vennie.

A Fehérbajusz kalózok biztosan gyűlölik, megértette őket, ő is gyűlölte saját magát.

Luffy kissé oldalt fordult, a háta mögött lévő férfihoz.

\- Gyűlölsz...?

Marco nem számított arra, hogy Luffy hirtelen megtöri a csendet, csak hogy ilyet kérdezzen. A gumi kapitány hangja nyugodt volt, mentes mindenféle érzelemtől, szemét eltakarta hollófekete haja.

De Marcot nem verte át, hallotta a kimondatlan "...amiért megöltem Ace-t?", és látta, hiába próbál a fiú erősnek és megingathatatlannak tűnni, mégis remegett egy kicsit, ami elárulta a bizonytalanságát és félelmét, s a főnix ember szíve elszorult.

\- Őszintén? Először igen, gyűlöltelek. - figyelte, ahogy a reszketés egy kicsit felerősödött. - Az elején téged okoltalak, mert ha nyugton maradtál volna, Ace-nek nem kellett volna megvédenie és meghalnia. - Visszatekintve most, Marco tudta, hogy tisztességtelen dolog volt Luffy-t okolni. - Habár tévedtem, és már nem. Évek óta nem gyűlöllek már.  
Éppen elvesztette a testvérét és az apját, és annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy Ace készséggel adta az életét a kisöccséért, egy részének muszáj volt okolnia valakit a tragédiáért.  
A 17 éves gyermeket - akiből dőlt a vér, és fivére elvesztését siratta - választotta.

Az általános sokk és a temetés végeztével viszont elöntötte az égő szégyen és bűntudat, valahányszor fiatalabb fivére sírjára nézett. Ace odaadta az életét egy olyan személyért, akit nagyon szeretett és Marco ismerte már eléggé, hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem bánja, amiért megvédte az öccsét az ördögtől. És ott van ő, Ace akaratát okolva olyasmiért, amiről az nem tehetett.

Igazán önző volt, nem egyedül ő szenvedett veszteséget. A többi fivére és nővére is elvesztették az apjukat és a fivérüket. És Marco akármennyire is utálta beismerni, a gyermek (még csak rá sem bírt gondolni a "Luffy" névre) valószínűleg sokkal jobban gyászol, mint ők. Hiszen együtt nőttek fel, szorosabb kötelékük volt, mint bárki másnak és ezt még Marco sem tagadhatta, hogy ez a kötelék igen szoros volt és tele szeretettel.

Így hát elengedte. Ahelyett, hogy a haraggal szégyent hozna Ace emlékére, inkább megbecsüli, azáltal, hogy minden erejével védi, amit fivére hátrahagyott. Csak egyszer legyen Monkey D. Luffy-nak segítségre szüksége, Marco és a család ott terem, hiszen ő is családtag, és Marco megvédi a családját.

\- Nem gyűlöllek és senki más sem. - ismételte meg a szavait a szőke.  
Meg akarta értetni Luffy-val, hogy a legkisebb mértékben sem okolják őt. Tudni, hogy a fiú még mindig önmagát hibáztatja és elvárja, hogy Marco és a család többi tagja is haragudjon rá, amiért elvette Ace-t tőlük... ez egyszerűen rossz. És mivel Ace nincs itt, Marcora szállt a feladat, hogy mikor Luffy távozik innét, azt úgy tegye, hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem hibás.

Luffy megrándult és teljesen a másik ember felé fordult, érezte, hogy kiengedi azt a lélegzetet, amiről nem is tudta, hogy visszatartja, annyira megnyugodott. A gondolat, hogy a bátyja társai (családja) gyűlölik, megrémisztette, mintha Ace egyik része gyűlölte volna, amiért ő életben maradt. Luffy nem tudta volna okolni a Fehérbajusz kalózokat, vagy Ace bármelyik barátját a gyűlöletükért, hiszen megérdemelte. Az ő nagyképűsége miatt kellett eltemetniük azt, akit szerettek.  
Fel volt készülve a szemrehányásra, amiről azt hitte, megkapja az idősebb kalóztól. De nem, az elvárt hibáztatás helyett megértést, elfogadást és egy kis szeretetet látott azokban a félig lehunyt szemekben. Luffy meg tudta mondani, hogy nem hazudik, egyenesen a szemébe nézett, arcán csupán őszinteség ült.

Marco rámosolygott  
\- Ha haragudnánk rád, nem engedtelek volna a sziget közelébe sem.  
Ezzel a Fehérbajusz kalóz megfordult, hogy elsétáljon, privát teret engedjen a fiúnak.

És végül Luffy sírt.  
Kiengedte a könnyeket, amiket már évekkel ezelőtt el kellett volna sírnia.  
\- Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm! - ismételgette könnyek között (remélte, hogy a férfi hallotta, még mielőtt elment volna).  
Majd a nagyobb sírhoz fordult:  
\- Köszönöm, mert Ace boldog volt miattad!

Az oly sokáig elfojtott önutálat, bűntudat, gyász és megbánás most könnyek folyójaként szabadult ki és a fiú végre gyászolt.  
Gyászolta a gyermekkorának elvesztését.  
Gyászolta a bátyját, akit soha többé nem fog látni.  
Gyászolta a legjobb barátját.  
Gyászolta az élet elvesztését, az a húsz év olyan rövid volt, Ace olyan hamar ment el.

Sírt és sírt, amíg a torka be nem rekedt és azzal fenyegetett, hogy teljesen bereked (pont mint akkor). A szájából nyugtatgató szavak ("rendben leszek.") szóltak, keveredve a könnyekkel, figyelmen kívül hagyva az elhaladó órákat és a kihűlt testét. Csak ő és a bátyja sírköve léteztek.  
Órákkal(?) később, még mindig elakadó lélegzettel és könnypatakokkal az arcán megvillantott egy apró, reszketeg mosolyt:  
\- Ace... annyira örülök, hogy, élek! - nyögte ki, máris sokkal könnyebbnek érezve önmagát.  
A szíve üresnek érződött, de ez üresség, ami Ace halálával jelent meg, már nem volt tömve elfojtott érzelmekkel és megbánással és ez felszabadító érzés volt.

Luffy végre tudott lélegezni.

A Szalmakalaposok meglepődtek, mikor egy kicsivel az éj előtt Luffy visszatért. Nami, Brook és Usopp azt hitték, hogy a kapitányuk a fivére sírja mellett fogja tölteni az éjszakát, nem várták vissza ilyen hamar. Csendben nézték, ahogy a fiú - sápadt, de mégis piros arcán látható könnycsíkok - elment mellettük és egyenesen, egy szó nélkül a férfiak szállására tartott.

Chopper utána akart szaladni, hogy megnézze, rendben van-e, de egy kemény pillantás Zorotól megállította. A kardforgató halkan közölte a doktorral, hogy Luffy-nak most egyedüllétre van szüksége. Ezután szótlanul felállt az árboc mellől és leszállt a hajóról. Sanji azonnal követte, most az egyszer nem kötött bele a zöld hajúba. A legénység többi tagja is azonnal a nyomukba szegődött.

Az előttük álló sírra meredtek, és tiszteletteljesen fejet hajtottak; ez az ember a minden tiszteletükre jogosult, életét adta az ő drága öccséért és a drága kapitányukért. A lehetőség, hogy ha Ace nem áldozza fel magát, valóban elvesztették volna Luffy-t keményen arcul csapta őket. Ha a dolgok egy kicsit is máshogy alakulnak, most Luffy sírját látogatnák meg. A puszta gondolat is megrázta őket.

Csak úgy, mint Luffy előttük, ők is gyászoltak.  
Gyászolták a fiatalembert, akivel a sivatagban találkoztak, akinek hatalmas erejét csak a kisöccse iránt érzett szeretete szárnyalta túl.  
Gyászolták a fiatalembert, aki pár órával az ismerkedésük után a gondjukra bízta legnagyobb kincsét ("vigyázzatok rá helyettem".). Egyikük sem gondolta, hogy akkor látják őt utoljára.  
Gyászolták a régi Luffy-t, ha ott lettek volna, ahogy ígérték, akkor talán nem szenvedett volna egyedül, társ nélkül. Nem történt volna meg, hogy az egyetlen családja elvesztésének bizonytalanságában és agóniájában fuldoklott volna, és mindez után még arra kényszerüljön, hogy egyedül birkózzon meg a gyásszal két teljes évig.

Nami, Usopp, Chopper és Brook nyíltan sírtak (annak ellenére, hogy Brook sosem találkozott Ace-szel). A többiek bámulták az előttük álló sírt, arcuk kemény maszkként.

Bűnbánó ("nem tartottuk meg az ígéretünket, Luffy súlyosan megsérült, több alkalommal") és hálaadó szavakat zokogtak ("köszönjük, köszönjük... nélküled halott lenne...").  
\- Nem engedjük, hogy hasonló megtörténjen, vigyázni fogunk rá. - szólalt meg most először Zoro.  
A többiek is hasonlóképp fogadkoztak:  
\- Erősek vagyunk, meg fogjuk védeni őt.  
\- Ne aggódj többé, kérlek, békében nyugodhatsz.  
\- Igen, ne aggódj többé, tesó! Minden oké!

Miután úgy érezték, mindent elmondtak, amit kellett, elindultak.  
Egyikőjük sem látta meg a fiatal, szeplős arcú férfi sziluettjét, amint szélesen mosolyog utánuk:  
\- Köszönöm!


End file.
